1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a metal article useful for retaining landscaping timber, of the type typically used in the construction of gardens, retaining walls, and the like, in desired position. More specifically, a one piece structure of galvanized steel is provided which may retain two landscaping timbers in proper juxtaposition.
2. Background of the Prior Art
A wide variety of landscaping projects call for the use of landscape lumber, typically, lumber either originating as, or treating to reflect the appearance of, railroad ties. These landscaping materials are heavy, difficult to fit precisely, and will move over time with the natural expansion and contraction of the earth, shifts in the underlying surface, etc. Current techniques for anchoring landscape lumber include the insertion of "wedges" or "shims" along the length of the timber, driven at an angle into the earth underlying the timber, in an effort to hold the timber in place against some restraining force, typically an earth backing, or another piece of lumber. These approaches are unattractive, imprecise, and liable to slip over time. Even the preparation of a simple garden bed, in a rectangular shape, can be difficult to maintain over time.
Accordingly, it is an object in the industry to provide a simple, inexpensive and reliable article of manufacture to make possible the maintenance of landscape lumber, such as railroad timbers pressure treated timbers and the like, in a proper relationship both with adjacent timbers, and with respect to the ground on which they are located.